


He's Right

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 2





	He's Right

Laurel walked in with a clipboard and a small stack of papers when you unlocked the door. "I tried calling to let you know I was here." She told you. 

You frowned. “Hmm. Didn’t hear my phone, it was right next to me.” You went to go check. “Oh, that asshole.” You seethed. “He cut my phone off!” 

She purses her lips and shook her head. “What a jerk.” She sighed. “I’ll help you look at plans. You need a phone with kids.” She said simply. 

“I’ll have to wait until I get a paycheck.” You told her.

She nodded. “Okay.” She spread out the papers where she could. “Ready?” She asked. “I, uh, found something to help you in your part of the divorce.” She explained, not knowing how to say your husband was cheating. 

You raised your eyebrows. “Proof he was an ass?” You asked. 

LIcking her lips, she sighed. “He was cheating.” She explained. “With someone named Claire.” 

You didn’t react right away, you just blinked. “Oh.” You cleared your throat. You looked down. How were you supposed to react to that? “It makes sense.” 

“Why?” She asked softly. 

“Not like he enjoyed our marriage.” You muttered.

She looked down sadly. “Positive note it’ll help with your case…” She explained. “Since you have this apartment, I won’t be asking for the house in the divorce.” She told you.

You nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine.” You didn’t want it anyway, a chance for new memories. “I don’t even know what to expect, what I’m supposed to ask for, anything.” 

She gently tapped your wrist. “I’ll explain everything and won’t leave any stone unturned.” She promised you. “We’ll get you through this, and before you know it, you’ll be on the other side of all this crap.” She smiled softly. “I promise.” 

You let out a breath. “Thank you. It’s...scary.” You shook your head. “I never in a million years would have thought this is how things would have turned out.” You told her. “We’ve been together since high school.”

She smiled sadly. “I’m sorry it happened.” Laurel couldn't begin to guess how you were feeling. 

You nodded and began looking at the papers. You were feeling overwhelmed, and his words were starting to go over and over in your mind. He was right, you couldn’t do this without him.

Laurel bit her lip. “Do you want me to come back later?” She offered. 

"No, I'm just thinking he's right." You sighed. “I can’t do any of this on my own.” You swallowed. "I couldn't keep up with HIM working, how am I supposed to clean, cook, run errands, and work?"

She gave you a soft look. “You’ll be able to afford things to help you with that soon.” She promised. “You’ll get there. Millions of men and women are single parents.” She reminded you. “You’re strong, even if he made you believe otherwise. He’s an abusive, and cheating, dick.” 

You sniffled. “I want to try, but I don’t want to fail.” You wiped your cheeks. “I can’t. They depend on me.”

“You have us, okay?” She assured. “We’re your backup.” Laurel said gently. “Day or night, you can call us...once we get you that phone, that is.”

“M’not charity.” You weakly fought. 

She shook her head. “That’s not what I see it as. It’s called friendship.” She looked at you. “We love you and your kids.” Which was true. She adored both Clay and Maggie. 

“Thank you.” You covered your face and took a deep breath. “Okay, let’s sign some of these.” You licked your lips and picked up a pen, your hand shaking slightly.

“Take your time.” She assured. “I don’t have to get back anytime soon.” She had let the others know that she might not be back that afternoon. There was no telling how you’d be holding up.

“Okay.” You whispered and got started. You focused on the words on the pages, hoping that Maggie stayed asleep for now. 

Laurel refilled your drink now and again, giving you space, but was available if you had questions. You really didn’t have a lot, just moving your way through easily. “Hopefully this won’t take long, and he doesn’t drag this out.” She told you.

“What will happen if he does?” You asked. “Will it be court date after court date?” You looked at her. “I can see him filing for custody out of sheer spite.”

She shook her head. “He can file, but with this cheating proof, it honestly makes things easier.” She told you. “It goes against him. Big time.” She assured. “The judge will side with you.” Her tone was confident, which helped. You nodded and continued to sign. Your hand felt like it would fall off by the time you were done. Tears started to roll down your cheeks as you slid them back to her. She went around and gave you a hug. “You’re so strong.” She told you. "I'll get all this filed this afternoon, unless you'd like me to stay for a bit?" 

You thought for a moment. “I don’t want to keep you, but come by for dinner?” You asked. "I'm gonna try to get to the store and grab a few things." You and the kids had eaten leftovers from dinner the night before for breakfast. 

"You haven't looked in the fridge or cabinets, have you?" Laurel asked. 

You shook your head. “I can’t buy things yet.” You told her. "I have maybe $10 to my name. It'll be ramen for the kids, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

She shook her head. "Come on." She motioned for you to follow her into your kitchen. Once there, she opened the fridge. "You honestly think Tommy would let you or the kids starve? He thinks of you like a sister."

You sagged. “He shouldn’t have.” You pouted. “But I’m honestly grateful I can feed the kids now.” You made a note to find some way to repay him for everything that he had done for you. You’ll make a list if you had to of debt to be repaid. It would take awhile, but it would be better than nothing at all. “Tell him thank you, and I’ll text him a thanks later, too.” You sighed, feeling grateful for the friends in your life. Not everyone was that lucky.

She smiled and rubbed your arm. “I’ll bring him by for dinner. Though if Oliver is in hearing range, he’ll want to join, too.” She chuckled. “He’s taken a liking to you.” She said easily. “And I have never seen him with kids before, and he’s all about yours.”

You blushed automatically. “I’m wary of him.” You admitted. “I mean, I trust him because you and Tommy do. To an extent.” You shrugged. “I don’t know how to feel about him being in such a rush to help me.” 

She nodded. “Ever since he’s been back that’s what he’s all about.” She shrugged. “That island changed him.” 

“I can believe that.” You nodded. “It makes sense he’s a different guy now.” You played with the pen on the table. “I’d be worried if he stayed the same.” 

“True.” She noted. “But he means well, okay? He’s just excessive.” She said it as if it were no big deal. 

You nodded. “I noticed, when he tried to furnish the apartment.”

She giggled at that. “Yeah, exactly.” She gathered the papers. “And I heard you put your foot down. I’ve never seen him look so damn confused.” She smirked. “Bravo.”

You shrugged. “I’m stubborn.” You said easily. “And I don’t want to owe people more than I already do.”

“He’ll have to get used to that, then.” She chuckled. “And I love it.” She laughed as she put her things in her bag. “He needs to learn to just be there for people and not buy things for people.”

“Thank you.” You smiled. “I agree.” You sighed. “I’ll see you and Tommy tonight for dinner.” You told her as you heard Maggie running down the hall.

“Laurel!” She cheered. “You look pretty!” She smiled up at her.

“Thank you, sweetie.” She smiled and hugged her to her leg. “Good nap?” She asked gently. 

Maggie nodded. “Yup! Mommy, I’m hungry.” She looked at you.

“Mac and cheese?” You offered now that you had. When her face lit up, you chuckled. “Alright, I’ll get some Paw Patrol on, and then I’ll make you some.” 

“Thank you!” She clapped happily, making Laurel beam. She ran to the living room, sitting down. 

“I’m glad I grabbed my laptop.” You told Laurel.

She nodded. “The WiFi password is on the fridge.” She told you. “No computer, but they made sure you have internet.”

You sighed. “That’s amazing.” You shook your head. 

* * *

Laurel called Tommy on the way back to the office to get him caught up with what was going on with you.

“I swear if that asshole fights it.” Tommy sighed. “I can see him fighting it, just to put her through hell.” He groaned. 

“It shouldn’t hold up.” She told him. “But we know how much he’ll work to embarrass her.” She said sadly. “And he’s clearly not afraid to say things around the kids.” Which was even worse. “But the judge should instantly side with her.” 

“That’s good to hear.” He just wanted you to be able to move on. 

“He cut her phone off, so look around for deals when you can?” She asked. “She says she doesn’t want to until she has a paycheck, but I’m not comfortable her not having one.” Laurel told him. “Maybe even a burner for now.” 

He hummed. “Yeah, I can get that arranged.” He agreed. “I’ll try to stop by after work.” 

“She invited us to dinner, by the way. She didn’t even know she had food in the house. She has $10 to her name and planned on feeding the kids ramen and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Sounds like she planned to not eat.” 

“How didn’t she go in the fridge for her leftovers?” 

“Well, it was fries, and some pizza. Maybe she just spaced and left them on the counter?” It wasn’t like you were focused on that. 

“Probably.” Tommy sighed. “At least we got them out of the house. Now it’s helping her realize she can do this on her own.” 

“She was saying he was right before signing the papers.” She said softly. “That she can’t do this alone. Said that she couldn’t keep the house clean when he was working. Now she will be working, running errands, cleaning, and taking care of the kids. He really messed her up, Tommy.” She said sadly. 

“It’ll really take some work to help her heal.” He sighed. “It’s not gonna be easy on her.” 

“I told her she can contact us, day or night, once she has a phone.” Laurel said, sitting in traffic. “I offered to stay, but she didn’t wanna take up my time.” 

“She starts work soon so she should feel better about providing for the kids and stuff.” He noted. "Her first night at the club is tomorrow night. You watching the kids for her?"

“Yep!” She said happily. “Got things planned and snacks.” She told him. "Don't tell Oliver." She laughed.

“I’ll do my best.” He chuckled. "He'd be all over helping."

“Weirdo.” Laurel giggled. "I honestly didn't expect him to be so into wanting to be near the kids."

“Me, either. Kinda strange.” He noted. He agreed with a sigh. "I hope this isn't some weird challenge for him." 

“Ugh that’d be the worst.” She made a noise. “He’s changed, sure, but I’m sure he has some habits that haven't changed.”

“Sucks, but yeah.” Tommy agreed. “We’ll do what we can to make sure he doesn’t pull anything.” He said easily. “I don’t see him showing up without one of us.”

“Yeah, thankfully me either.” She told him. “Most events we can help prevent.” Laurel noted as she pulled into her parking space. “I never asked, but how did you become friends with her? Did you know her before Mark?”

“Sort of. I think we became friends right when she got out of high school. So she was with him but they weren’t married or anything yet.” He explained. “Didn’t like him then, either. I still went to their wedding, only because she really wanted me to.” 

“Has he been an ass since the beginning?” She asked. “She said he used to be different.” 

Tommy thought over how to answer. “Kinda? I mean, nothing like this. He wasn’t that bad when they got married. I think he was only an ass to me because I was close with her.” 

“Probably. He seems like that type.” She sighed. “Well I’m getting back to the office…” She sat there for a minute. “I’ll see you at her place for dinner.” 

“Sounds good.” He smiled. “I’ll look for a phone.” Hell, he'd call it a birthday present of he had to- even though your birthday was in six months. You needed it no matter what! 

* * *

Oliver tried to call you a few times to check in with you throughout the day, but had no luck. Finally, he called Tommy. “Did I piss her off already?” He asked. 

"What? Who?" Tommy furrowed how brows. "That could be anyone."

“Y/N.” Oliver said impatiently. “I called her all day and nothing.” 

He sighed. "Mark cut her phone off. I'll be grabbing her one after work." He explained. "Laurel told me when she left Y/N's." 

Oliver groaned. “That ass.” He sighed. “I’m not busy, I’ll go get her one now.” He said easily. “And hope she doesn’t throw it at my head.” He muttered. 

“I planned to just get her a prepaid one, and pay for the first month. That way, she can pay after that, and won’t feel as bad.” Tommy told him. 

“I’ll tell her I’ll take it out of her first check.” Oliver bargained. He was making his way towards his car. “Think that’ll work for her?” After all, Tommy knew you a lot better than he did.

“Mm…” He thought. “Yeah, actually I think it would.” He agreed. “I’ll be heading over later, so if you just want me to bring it to her, I can.” 

“Oh, I can stop by. I’m free.” He shrugged. “What time should I show up?” 

Tommy rolled his eyes. “We’re going for dinner, I don’t think she’s making enough for four adults and two kids.” 

“I’ll stop by and bring dessert then.” He insisted. “See you tonight.” He hung up and instantly went to find you the best phone. 

* * *

You were laughing at Clay making faces after dinner when you heard a knock at the door. Laurel and Tommy were still there, so that only left Oliver. You stood and went to open the door with a raised eyebrow. “Hello.” You were surprised to see Oliver. "I wasn't expecting you."

“Surprise.” He beamed and held up a neatly wrapped box that fit in his hand. “And delivery.” 

"I don't want more gifts!" You told him, half whining.

“You already bought this. It just came early.” He shrugged. 

You furrowed your brows. "What?" You asked. "That doesn't make any sense." 

Maggie came running in. "Hi, Oliver!" She smiled 

“Hey, kiddo.” He crouched instantly to give her a hug. “I was just bringing your mom her new phone.” He told her. "This way she can call Tommy and Laurel whenever she needs them. Or me."

“You’re nice!” She giggled. 

“I also brought cookies.” He handed her a bag from a nearby bakery. “Wanna go bring them to the others?” He asked, feeling you glaring at him.

She nodded. “Clay look!” She ran off. 

You crossed your arms as Oliver stood. “A phone?” You were so angry you were near tears. “I tell you not to furnish my apartment, so you buy me a phone?! And I know you didn’t buy a basic one, either.” You shook your head. 

“I found you the best deal I could. It’s coming out of your first paycheck.” He explained, waiting for you to slap him. "This way you have it for emergencies." He sighed. 

“I didn’t ask you to!” You threw your hands up. “I’m not even sure I want you around anymore. This is weird!” You said honestly. "I just met you!" 

Oliver sighed deeply. “I’m just trying to help.” He told you. 

Tommy came in, hearing you, and put his hand on your lower back. "I was going to do the same thing." He told you. “Just Oliver had the better idea to take it out of your check so you paid for it technically.” 

You weren't sure what the hell you felt, so you rushed off to your room to breath. 

Oliver sagged just slightly. “I better go. Before she thinks I’m some creep and tells Laurel to file a restraining order against me.” He told his friend. 

"It's been a long day. She signed all those paper, and still thinks he's right." Tommy told him. "I think she just feels overwhelmed." 

Oliver nodded. “Bad timing on my part.” He stepped back. “Tell the kids bye for me.” He mock saluted him before rushing off. That was not the reaction he'd been expecting. 

Laurel looked up when Tommy came in, phone box in hand. "Where's Oliver?" She asked. 

“Y/N went off to breathe for a second and he left.” He told her. "I'll explain more later." He told her, not wanting to say anything around the kids.

She nodded and ruffled Clay’s hair. “Ready for your cookie?” She smiled. 

“Please!” He grinned. “They look so good!” 

“I’ll have to take you to the bakery.” Tommy smiled. “They have the best desserts.”

“Like cake?” Maggie asked. “I like cake.” Her face lit up. “My birthday is next month, and we always get cake.” 

“What’s your favorite?” Laurel asked. “I like strawberry.” She smiled.

Maggie shrugged. “I like sprinkles.” She told her.

“Woo!” Tommy held up his hand. “Me, too.” He high fived her, making her giggle before she bit her cookie. 

* * *

You leaned against the door, trying to work through your breathing. What the hell just happened? You just went from a marriage where you had limited funds, to having a guy you barely knew trying to buy you everything. You didn’t know what to do. Licking your lips, you knew you had to get over it. You would be working for him!

Once you calmed down, you were glad you stood your ground as best that you could have. Letting out a breath, you made your way out of your room to where the others were. “Sorry.” You told them.

“No worries.” Tommy nodded. He handed you the box. “So you can program us in. And you can give us your number, especially since Laurel is watching the kids tomorrow.” 

You sighed and nodded. “Let’s see what I paid for.” You sat down, opening the box. “How much does he think I’m going to make?” You muttered, looking at it. 

“A lot.” Tommy said. “But he’s not going to pay you if you don’t step up to the plate. That’s how he is with me.” He shrugged. “There was one week I kinda screwed around. I didn’t get paid.” 

“Isn’t that illegal?” You stared at him. 

“He put it in the bank for another week when I got my crap together.” He explained. “Looks out for his employees. Friends or not.” He had to give Oliver that. 

“He’s pushy.” You sighed, but were a bit excited about your new phone. You turned it on, wanting to get it set up. Clay and Maggie squished by your side to see. You chuckled at them, shaking your head. “It’s just a phone, guys.”

“A cool one!” Clay told you. “That’s so much better than your old one. Can I have your old one?” 

“It won’t have any use for it.” You told him sadly. “I mean, at home you could play games, I guess? If I connect it to wifi.”

“I’ll take it.” He nodded. “Games sounds fun.” He shrugged. 

You nodded. “Let me reset it first, though.” You told him. You didn’t want him stumbling on those texts between you and Tommy. You’d e-mail them to yourself, and Laurel, before resetting it.

He nodded. “Okay.” He agreed, going back to his cookie. “Dude, thank Oliver for this.” He mumbled to himself.

Laurel chuckled at that. “We will.” She assured him. 

* * *

Oliver returned later, as Arrow, to make sure things were okay around your apartment. He checked every place he could find to check. Once he was sure things were okay, he went on his way. He was worried you really didn’t like him and didn’t know how to fix it. It was a very odd feeling for him. He was about five minutes away when he felt his phone. Pulling it out it was a text from you. 

_ I’m sorry for how I acted. Thank you for the phone. _

He sighed in relief that you were even talking to him. He hid off to the side before replying.  _ It's okay. No worries.  _ He assured you, slipping his phone away. He hoped he could get you to like him but he knew it was too soon. He just wanted to make sure you and the kids were taken care of. He also couldn’t help but be excited for you to work with him. Hopefully that gave you a chance to get to know him better. Without him trying to buy you things.

He sighed and eventually found himself back at his place and stayed deep in thought. He wanted to learn more about you, so he headed to the internet. He quickly typed out your name to search. Oliver knew he wouldn't find anything like articles, but he did find your social media accounts. He scrolled as much as he could, which didn’t end up being much. The posts he did find were mostly about the kids, and not more than a couple including Mark. Even when the pictures were captioned 'family days', it was just the three of you. Shaking his head, he looked up Mark. 

He scrunched his face instantly. “Gross.” He mumbled. His jaw clenched as he noted how little, if at all, Mark posted about you or the kids. It seemed he was looking at a bachelor’s page. He hated the man and more.

“Maybe I should pay him a visit.” He mumbled. He reached the end, and finally saw a picture of the pair of you. Clearly before kids, and you looked more relaxed. He smiled and eyed your features. He hoped that in time you'd get back to looking less stressed out. He stood and fixed his hood. “Let’s pop in on Mark.” He said easily.

When he found himself at your old house he eyed the man through the windows. There were no signs that his marriage had fallen apart, or that the kids were gone. He clenched his jaw and shook his head. Mark didn't deserve the years you'd given him.

He stalked around Mark’s car before scraping it with an arrow. When he was done, he stabbed it into the back tire. He wiped his hands and looked around for anything else to mess with. What he really wanted to do was punch Mark's face in. He kicked at the grass, making a mess. 

* * *

The next morning, it was Clay's first day getting ready for school in the apartment. “We’re a bit closer to school so you have a bit more time.” You told him as you made breakfast. "If we get a good routine down, that'll help."

“Okay.” He told you, doing his best. He was always slightly cranky in the morning but the smell of whatever you were making helped. "So, Laurel's baby sitting tonight?" He asked.

“Yeah, that’s still okay right?” You asked him. "She says she has plans for you guys."

“Yeah, she’s cool.” He shrugged. 

Maggie was super excited to have Laurel as a babysitter and rambled on as much. She wasn't used to other people watching them, so it was new. “Do you think she paint our nails?” She asked you. "I want them pink!" 

You smiled at that. "I'll need to go back to the house at some point to get more stuff. Maybe I'll go today and grab that for you." You would ask Tommy to watch her long enough for you to do that. 

“Okay.” Maggie focused on her waffle for a minute. She was still getting used to not living at the house. She somewhat missed it. "Can I go, too?"

You chewed on your lip as you thought about it. “Let me see if Tommy can go with us, okay?”

“Okay!” She smiled, thinking that was even better. “I like Tommy.” She said, her little feet kicking. 

“Tommy likes you.” You smiled at her. “A lot.”

She looked happy at that and kicked more. “I should draw him a picture!” She beamed. “After Clay goes to school?” She asked, hopeful.

You nodded. “We’ll plan for that.” You agreed. 

* * *

Tommy was on his way to work when you called. Hitting the button on his steering wheel, he answered. “Hello?”

“Hi, Tommy. Sorry if you’re busy.” You greeted. “Had a small favor to ask?” You told him. 

“What’s up?” He asked, sitting at a red light. 

He heard you sigh. “I need to go pick some things up at the house. Maggie wants to go, too. I was wondering if you’d be up to going with us? It won’t be long, I promise.” You hated having to ask.

He smiled softly to himself. “Of course, Y/N. I’d feel way better if I went with you anyway.” He agreed easily. “When did you want to go?” He would make his way there now if that’s what you wanted. 

“Uh, maybe over your lunch? I’ll make you something?” You offered, not wanting him to not each lunch.

“You don’t have to do that.” He assured. “But if it makes you feel better I won’t turn down your cooking.” He chuckled. “I’ll pick you up about noon? You and the little miss?” 

You hummed. “Yeah, alright that works. Thank you so much.” You told him. “I’ll let Meggie know.” 

* * *

Maggie waited by the window, watching for Tommy’s car. She was so close to marking up the glass with her forehead. “Oh, Tommyyyyyy.” She sang to herself. “Where are youuuuuu?” She clutched the picture she drew for him. 

You winced at her high pitched scream when she saw him. “You just saw him yesterday, Mags.” You reminded her lightly.

“That was so long ago!” She bounced. Hearing him knock at the door minutes later, she ran to it. 

Tommy chuckled when he felt her run into his legs once the door was open. “Wish all the ladies in my life were this excited to see me.” He joked to you. He bent down, lifting Maggie up. “What’s this?” He asked when Maggie handed him a picture.

“A drawing!” Maggie beamed. “For you.” She poked his cheek. “I missed you.” She giggled.

Tommy grinned. “I missed you too, princess. I love the picture. Can I take it to work?” He asked, earning an excited nod. “They’ll all be jealous.”

She giggled and snuggled to him. “Yay!” 

You chuckled. “Let him breathe, Maggie.” You held up a bag. “Lunch.” You smiled. “Sandwich, chips, and juice.” You blushed. “Basically...the same thing I packed Clay.” You realized.

Tommy laughed at that. “Hey, I’m a big kid anyway. Thank you.” He took it. “I’ll eat it at the house.” 

You nodded and grabbed your stuff and keys before following him out. You were nervous, and hoped that Mark either wasn’t there, or wouldn’t cause issues.

Tommy felt your nerves and gently rubbed your back before putting Maggie in. You were taking your car so that you didn’t have to move her seat. Tommy offered to drive and it gave you a chance to calm down slightly. You smiled softly as Maggie talked to Tommy about everything she could. 

When you saw Mark’s car in the driveway, you groaned. “Great.” You muttered. When you pulled in, you saw the damage to his car and your eyebrows went up. “Wow.”

Tommy also frowned. “Wow is right.” He whistled. “Someone else has an issue with him, too…” His eyes followed the damage. “And I think I know who, but not why.” He pointed to the arrow sticking out.

You gasped. “Arrow?” You shook your head. “There’s no way he knows Mark.” You told him. "Must be a copy cat."

Tommy bit his cheek and nodded, getting Maggie out. . "Come on, kiddo." He handed her his lunch to carry. "Let's get you some more toys."

“Toys!” She cheered and hugged him. 

You looked up, seeing an angry Mark standing there. “Back so soon?” He growled. “You ain’t welcome here.” He glared. “Thanks to your friend Arrow, I had to call out of work.” He snapped. 


End file.
